The Fundamentals of Surgical Research is a two day course designed to instruct surgical residents beginning their laboratory experience in the following areas: 1. Keys to academic success 2. Hypothesis formation and experimental design 3. Specific methodology 4. Data analysis and statistical analysis 5. Institutional assurances 6. Disseminating your results 7. Applying for grants The course will be held in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Association of Academic Surgery. This course is meant to be an overview of surgical research. It is intended to provide a foundation for the young surgical investigator to build their research experience on. It will also provide guidelines for obtaining more complete information and experience to guide their research efforts. November 13 - 22, 1998 Seattle, WA (sponsored by the University of Washington Medical Center); November 18 - 20, 1999 Philadelphia, PA (sponsored by the Medical College of Pennsylvania)/ November 2 - 4, 2000 Tampa, FL (sponsored by the University of South Florida). The dates and locations of the 2001 and 2002 meetings have yet to be determined.